Dagonet U. Draco
Damon Dagonet Draco「デイモンダゴネットドラコ Deimon Dagonetto Dorako」is a young mercenary born in an unknown area of Britannia to Maris Dagonet and an unknown man although the couple couldn't take care of their child and then they left him with his Adoptive Grandfather Uther Draco from the Draco Family that are supposed descendants from an dragon. Even as an child, Damon would shown respect and admiration towards the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins aspiring to become one of them or as famous as they are, with this he would begin to train under his grandfather so he could one day have a group and be strong. He would then join a group of people which would be called as Expendables. Appearance Damon's most prominent feature is his spiky black hair, he has dark blue eyes, and his body is very toned and muscular, fitting his young face and sharp chin which may attract many girls even when he doesn't notice. He has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair, and a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen. Damon is constantly using some kind of white coat, when without it he uses a thin black shirt with brown straps crossing it. His previous consistent pieces of clothing were his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which was attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. Damon's choice of clothing can be seen as strange to as do not seem very practical, especially in battle, however many people still say it's an traditional cloth of the time. Regardless, Damon seems to find comfort in them and that's what matters to him. His standard attire consist of a dark blue vest that has white lining running down the middle and two lines on each side that connect to the sleeves, tracing the white lining. He has separate sleeves that are dark blue, which in turn match the vest. Damon has on a dark gray belt around his waist to hold up his beige hakama pants. Underneath the pants, Damon wears a set of black knee-high boots which strangely make near to no sound when he walks. His armor consists of a full body type, complete with gauntlets, boots, helmet and the torso itself. It is an articulated kind of armory, which stands over a dark t-shirt, that possesses an white'ish color to it. It has two black roses printed on the chest and trapezoidal designs which run around the stomach's area. Each arm has a large pauldrons on the shoulders, having a kind of flower printed at each side, also a piece of armor covering the back of each elbow through straps and gauntlets which possess that same trapezoidal design. His legs are also covered in pure armor, having no specific design across it, although the latter appears just below his knee-area, on his pair of heavy boots that cover up to his knees. His helmet is a typical knight's, having five vertical lines on the mouth's area and two squinty holes for Damon's eyes to see through, the back-head of the helmet ends almost in a rose-manner. Personality Serious, rather steadfast in thinking, but also accepting/tolerant. Also lazy as a rock. Gentle like a rose. Passionate as a flame. More Coming Soon... History The Rose Surges Damon's birth story Birth of a Warrior Damon trains to become a knight Ascension of a Thorn Damon continues his training Garden of Friendship Damon joins the expendables Unkindled Demise All but two members of the expendables die Fiery Rose Burns Damon stands as a lone knight Plot Abilities & Equipment Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Strength': *'Immense Speed': * Immense Reflexes: *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Endurance': * Enhanced Pain-Tolerance: Weapons * Ashenthorn「灰色とげ (アシェンソーン) Ashensōn」: * Thornguard「とげ警備 (ソーンガード) Sōngādo」: Ways of Combat *'Profficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': **'Crimson Rose Style'「真紅バラ様式 Shinkubara-Ryū」: **'Forbidden Rose Style'「禁断バラ様式 Kinjinbara-Ryū」: *'Profficent Strategist': Abilities *'Terra'「 Tsuchi lit. Tera」: Enchantment Enchantment「付呪 (エンチャント) Fuju lit. To Enchant」: Thought to be of demonic nature, Enchantments are a type of magic that fall under the spell category, despite not having only one specific function. Unlike the Magic Powers, enchantments are not born with a person and as such they must be somehow taught by someone else, which makes it possible for more than one person to use a specific enchanting. Damon has shown himself to have four different enchantments, all of them related to a certain element, mainly employing them to enhance his blows during combat. *'Unkindled Flame'「下家系火炎 (ウンキンドレッドフレイム) Shimochakeikaen lit. Unkindoreddo Fureimu」: *'Stagnant Gale'「停滞疾風 (スタグナント ゲール) Teitaihayate lit. Sutagunanto Gēru」: *'Rumbling Thunder'「鳴動雷 (ランブリングスンダー) Meidōdenkō lit. Ranburingu Sundā」: *'Kindred Blood'「同系血 (キンドレッドブルーッド) Dōkeichi lit. Kindoreddo Buraddo」: Power Level Damon was the strongest knight of the Expendables, despite not being the leader but the right-hand man, therefore putting him with a power level of above 1500. That makes him more than five times stronger than the usual Holy Knight. Relationships Family Avalon Pendragon Maris Dagonet Uther Draco Expendables Gwyn Nevarine Celia Mordred Percival Vasquez Maria Mordred Magvel Alliance Elysia Alvos Battles & Events Quote Trivia *His appearance is based off of Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. **His armor is that of Neinhart from the same series. **His sword is the Blue Rose Sword from the Sword Art Online Series. *The author describes the character as a Burning Rose. *'Damon' means either Has Claw or To Tame while Draco means either Dragon or Rigorous. In Arthurian Legend, Uther Pendragon was King Arthur's father and a legendary king of sub-Roman Britain while Sir Dagonet was King Arthur's well-beloved jester and a Knight of the Round Table. *According to the author: **Damon's special skill is socialization. **Hobby is cooking. **Daily routine is training. **Favorite Food is Meat. **Charm Point is Spiky Hair. **Handedness is Right-Handed. **Birthday is June 10th. **Complex is Unknown. **Person he respects the most is Uther Draco. **Person he doesn't make to make a enemy is Avalon Pendragon or Mjolnir. *Damon's theme is revealed to be Kingdom of Predators, reflecting on the calm vibe he gives. **His battle theme is Kingdom of Knights, it reflects on his honour as a Knight. *In the story, Damon's supposed to first appear while clad in his armor, hiding his identity. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Main Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenaries Category:Pendragon Family Category:Dagonet Family Category:Draco Family Category:Expendables Category:Former Holy Knight